Stomach Pains
by Otakuchan88
Summary: Itachi has found Sasuke's unconscious body after the Akatsuki has demolished Orochimaru's hideout and eveyone inside it as well. Read to find out what happens! I was in the mood to write and this came up outta no-where, i don't know. Also this isn't yaoi or anything just simple brother-brother relationship. I'd appreciate it if you review too! :)


Complete! 030

Itachi and Sasuke One-shot:

**A.N. A plot, which occurred to me in the night while I was supposed to be sleeping. Figures! XD I even dream of FFs! Okay so Warning this story contains what some may consider an OOC Itachi Uchiha and it also contains slight brotherly fluff….Okay? Oh yes, also I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Sadly… *looks around at everyone* Okay! Now that all the boring crap is outta the way, Enjoy!**

Stomach pains

It was a week after the Sasuke retrieval mission had failed. Some of the few boys who had gone were still recovering from their injuries. Elsewhere, at one of the many hideouts of Orochimaru, a group of S-ranked criminals found reason to attack and dispose of every person found there. Orochimaru was destroyed, as was the Akatsuki's spy amongst Orochimaru's organization. There was some controversy over killing Yakushi Kabuto, but in the end, the Akatsuki members collectively deemed him an untrustworthy weasel that'd sooner stab you in the back then change loyalties.

Itachi Uchiha was directed to do a once over of the building, to sweep it for any survivors and kill off whatever he found. As he was walking amongst the rubble and debris complete with corpses and whole walls, which, in their stubbornness to stay standing had fallen over in complete form, he heard what sounded as a pained grunt from beneath him. Itachi, in his cool manner simply jumped from the wall he'd been standing upon and looked under it to find much dirt, a few pillars of broken wood, and one… little brother. Sasuke lay under the heap still alive but very much scraped up and mostly unconscious. Itachi looked about him and when he detected no other presence; he proceeded to dig/pull his younger brother from the cave in. Once he had him out, he was able to get a better look at him.

Sasuke was alive simply unconscious. He was very much dirty and his shirt was slightly torn. His pale face was marred by dirt and some blood at his right temple, most likely from a blow bestowed by the stubborn wall. He was covered with bruises, but, save for a cut on his left arm and the injury to his head he was fine. Itachi sighed to himself in relief and then picked him up, cradling his body close to his own. He decided to take him somewhere, somewhere they wouldn't be found. Itachi found a cave in a very secluded part of the forest and set up 'camp' there.

(Itachi's POV)

_He should be out for a while…I might as well get some provisions. _After that thought I left the cave to gather wood to make a fire. I had gathered some useful items from the ruins before I left and that, combined with what I already had on my person would definitely help me to nurse Sasuke back to health, somewhat. After returning and making up a fire, I set to work cleaning my little brother. I carefully heated water in a teapot I had found amongst the rubble then I poured it into a small bowl, also salvaged from the rubble. After getting a small washcloth from my pack and dampening it, I carefully cleansed Sasuke's face.

(Normal POV)

Itachi allowed the tiniest of amused smiles to grace his features as, Sasuke, though unconscious, still expressed his dislike for being coddled with brow furrows and quiet groans of annoyance. Itachi lifted him into a sitting position and cleaned his arms of dirt. When he accidentally rubbed a bit too hard over the gash in his left arm, Sasuke's brows knit together. After he'd finished cleaning off the visible dirt, Itachi took to dressing what minor injuries his little brother retained. Once he had succeeded in bandaging his arm and placing a bandage on his head, he laid his brother down to continue his sleep in peace. He decided to sit against the wall of the cave, near the mouth. He did so in a protective manner but as he kept his eyes on the now dark wilderness that surrounded them, he could not help but steal a few contrite glances at his brother's peaceful form.

(Sasuke's POV)

The last thing I remember was a panic everywhere and what sounded like, bombs going off in the upper levels. I ran to go to Orochimaru to see what was up but I never made it. Instead, some jerk wearing the same cloak I had seen my older brother in and that strange blue man from about a month before attacked me. He was a lot stronger than I was though, _dammit_, and he landed a nice gash to my left arm.

He chuckled at my pain, "Hah! So heathen, how d'you like the pain?" he kicked me in the stomach sending me against the opposite wall of the already small hallway. He stopped in pity, "Heh, I'm sure there are bigger, worthier opponents around here somewhere. You're lucky, brat; I won't kill you since you are terribly weak and absolutely no fun to fight with." He exited the hall just in time for a massive explosion, which sent debris and rubble flying. I was hit in the head by something and I fell with a huge amount of weight on top of me, crushing me to the point where I lost consciousness.

I awoke feeling a lot better, much to my surprise. I was in a cave somewhere and I noticed a pack and a fire going. _Hm, so I'm not alone, but who? _The worst realization was that I was in this cave with my bastard older brother. He looked over at me coolly when he noticed I'd woken up. I looked down and noticed that he'd draped his cloak over me. _The hell? What is he up to?_ I shoved the ugly thing off me and sat up only to earn a major headache and fall slightly back down into my lying position. He stood and made his way toward me. I scooted back towards the wall of the cave and pressed my back up against it, curling the toes of my bare feet in frustration; all the while glaring daggers at _him_. 

(Normal POV)

Itachi didn't speak a word though internally he felt rather despondent. He simply moved forward towards the fire. He picked up his water bottle and walked towards Sasuke who inched away slightly; complete distrust and scorn in his raven black eyes. Itachi knelt and offered him the canteen. "Here, drink this." When Sasuke looked from him to what he offered but hadn't moved he said, "It's only water brother. I don't mean to poison you." Sasuke, still glaring daggers, snatched the water bottle from him and, waiting for Itachi to retreat back to the fire before doing so, drank thirstily from it. Itachi looked up slowly from his position and said coolly, "Don't drink so fast little brother, you'll get a stomach-ache."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but finally spoke. "You cannot tell me what to do Itachi. You gave up that right when you slaughtered my entire family." He spoke the words calmly but with such derision and spite in his eyes, that Itachi had to look away. "Was that enough hate… for you Itachi? Or am I still… lacking?!" Itachi detected the slight pain in his voice when he spoke those words. The pain he detected wasn't any type of emotional distress, but physical. Sasuke was in physical pain, whether it was small or not did not matter, it _was_ obvious, for the thirteen-year old did not mask it well.

Itachi was sure Sasuke hadn't received any internal damage so was slightly confused by this. He involuntarily recoiled when Itachi strode toward him. Then Itachi knelt right beside him and was about to place his hands on him when Sasuke, in alarm exclaimed, "What're you doing? Stop!" Itachi replied by shushing him sternly. When Sasuke went to shove him away Itachi responded gently with, "Be still.", and he grabbed both of Sasuke's hands in his own and moved them from the way of his abdomen. Itachi began to poke about Sasuke's stomach, earning extreme fidgeting from Sasuke. "W-what're you doing?" he asked with less spite in his voice. "Be still." Itachi replied again. He sighed then said while looking Sasuke in the eyes, "Are you in pain?"

Sasuke's mouth and jaw showed hostility, but his eyes conveyed confusion and uncertainty. "Otoutou. Are you in pain?" Itachi asked again with a bit more severity. Sasuke actually flinched at his older brother's tone and stammered, "N-no." The eighteen-year old made eye contact that spoke for itself and Sasuke immediately came back with, "…h-hai." Itachi sighed and after releasing Sasuke stood and made his way back to the fire where his pack was. Sasuke, on the other hand leaned his head against the wall of the cave in thought and confusion, all the while hugging his bent knees to his chest.

Itachi, after preparing some type of medicine re-approached Sasuke. "Sasuke." He said softly causing said boy to jump and look up quickly, which earned a soft, "Ite.", of pain. "Here…drink this. It should help." Sasuke looked rather small and pathetic as he succumbed to his brother's care and instruction. He took the cup and after wrinkling his nose slightly at the smell of it, drank slowly. "Now, lie down." Itachi directed as he helped Sasuke over to lie by the fire. Sasuke did as he was told and lay down on Itachi's cloak by the fire. "It should take a while to set in so I'll put this on it to ease the pain a bit."

Itachi darned a new cloth in the steaming hot water. After wringing it out several times, he carefully turned to Sasuke and lifted his shirt to expose his abdomen. He placed the warm cloth on his stomach and then sat beside him. Throughout all of this Sasuke had lay there quietly watching his brother's every move. However, he no longer watched him with that same repugnance as earlier. No…, now a calm solemnity came over his face and his eyes shown with innocent confusion. Slowly Itachi began to notice how heavy Sasuke's eyelids appeared to become and how Sasuke seemed to fight for them to stay open.

(Itachi's POV)

I allowed a tiny smile to appear on my face and I replaced the now cold cloth with a fresh hot one. I sighed and then leaned against the nearby cave wall to relax a bit. I gazed at Sasuke's peaceful face in sadness. _Oh, Otoutou, you never did_ _listen well when I told you to do something. I guess it's something you haven't grown out of. That is alright though; I'll keep coming to fix your problems for you, even if my help is unwanted. Everyone needs help sometimes, and I'll be there for you; even if you think the problem as trivial as stomach pains. _

**A.N. You all have absolutely no idea the complete and utter happiness and pride I feel in this story! I did a darn good job, if I do say so myself! Also it is the first Naruto fanfic I've finished so that means extra brownie points! Yay! Thank you so, so much for reading! I wuvs you cuz you're awesome like that! Peace!**


End file.
